Stone Cold
by ElevenTheEggo
Summary: The two good things that came out of her childhood was her foster father, Luke, and her husband, actor Jace Herondale. When Jace's starts to distance himself from Clary, she is determined to find out the truth, but sometimes, the truth hurts. The ending: a very miserable and heartbroken Clary...and a new opportunity. Will she move on or live in misery forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So...I've been inactive for a while...sorry about that :/**

 **I have no idea how to progress Darkness Descends - read the latest "chapter" in that story to understand what I'm saying.  
**

 **This is the new idea I had, and I think I can go places with this. I want you guys to know that this is going to be a realistic story: if something happens with Clary and Jace...they won't just kiss and make up.**

 **It'll take time, as does everything.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Summary:** Clary (23) and Jace (25) have been married for 3 years. Jace is an A-list celebrity, and is in high demand for several movies. After 2 years into their marriage, Clary starts seeing changes in her husband, such as having free time and not talking to Clary, or even looking at her. She starts to feel neglected, and is determined to find out why he's acting like this. Secrets and tears are spilled, and when Jace messes up big time, does Clary give up on their marriage for good?

* * *

Red and black blobs sat on the canvas, and were immediately smoothed down by the rough bristles of a worn down paintbrush. This painting reflected her feelings, as did all of her art. It was unusual for Clarissa Herondale, or Clary, to be upset while creating art...but lately, her life was a downward spiral.

She took the dark blue and dipped her paintbrush into it, smearing it on the canvas. Clary's thoughts lay on her husband, the famous Jace Herondale.

She was constantly worried and upset; he had been neglecting her for eight months. He wasn't intimate with her, he barely kissed her, and she got the feeling that he didn't _want_ her.

Every day brought forth more questions: Was he cheating on me? Did he stop loving me?

She felt scared and lonely, and she had nobody to talk to about her problems. Her best friend, Simon Lewis, married her other good friend Isabelle Lightwood, and they were in their own happy little bubble.

One of Clary's worst nightmares came true when Simon and Isabelle told Clary days after her wedding that they didn't want to be associated with her or Jace in fear of their private life being publicized. They left Clary heartbroken, but when they felt "bad" for their actions, she would receive a text from one of the two asking how she was.

She never responded, and never intended to.

Clary rubbed her paint stained hands together, and then looked at the canvas in horror. She had painted herself curled up in a corner of a room, surrounded by darkness. Jace was standing by the door, and his back was facing her.

Her mother, Jocelyn, always used to say that paintings should speak to the viewer and it should appeal to them. The only think Clary conveyed from her painting was neglect, and that was anything but appealing.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and then close loudly. He was home, her Jace was home. But this time, something was different. Clary heard Jace's voice faintly moaning somebody else's voice. No. No. No. He couldn't have...

She ran up the stairs with her phone clutched tightly in her hand, and heard the noise getting louder. That was when she saw Jace clumsily carrying a blonde up the stairs while sloppily kissing her. This was a dream right?

Clary watched in shock as Jace went up the stairs without noticing her, and she hastily followed him to what she assumed was their room. Before entering, Clary looked at her wedding band. "Please tell me this isn't real Jace," she whispered. "Please."

She opened the door slowly, and she felt like her heart stopped. Jace was pounding into a blonde bimbo, both of them unaware that Clary had opened the door.

Clary clasped her hand over her mouth, but a traitorous gasp slipped out of her mouth. Her husband stopped in his tracks, and the girl beneath him screamed.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. Jace turned around and looked at his wife in horror, his eyes hazy with alcohol and fear. Clary grabbed her wedding band and engagement ring and dropped them on the floor.

"I guess you finally found someone better, right?" whispered Clary. "I'll send the divorce papers as soon as I get the chance. Keep the house, keep _everything._ None of this is mine."

And after that, she ran out of the room, sobbing. Never had she felt so betrayed, so _broken_ in her life. Everything she had built up with the man she trusted and loved was shattered and stomped into little pieces. The thought of Jace cheating made her heart ache in pain.

Before Clary reached the door, she felt someone grab her arm, and saw Jace standing there, hopelessness written on his face. "Clary," he slurred. "Please, please, don't leave me. Please. I love you, god, things have been so bad in the past eight months. Let me try, I swear, Clary. I-"

"How long has this been happening?" cried Clary. Jace looked at her, his eyes filling with tears.

"Five months." he whispered. "I was with Kaelie for five months.

She slapped him hard, so hard his cheek was redder than her hair. "I should have known you never would have changed for a simple girl like me. I was stupid, and this was wrong. Good fucking bye."

And that was how she walked out of his life.

* * *

Clary drove blindly, tears blocking her vision. She had her mind set on going to her foster father Luke's house. Growing up was a challenge for Clary. Jocelyn, her mother, brought her up till she was five, but her father, Valentine, was abusive and frankly, a psychopath. When Clary went to the kitchen one day...he killed her mom and himself.

Clary had a brother; Jonathan, but he wasn't a great sibling. When social services came on that fateful day, Jon was perfectly fine with being separated from his sister.

Little did she know that her brother had found a home months ago, with his best friend. He never told anyone that he had a little sister who got beaten by their father at home while he went to school.

So, her brother got to live at a beautiful mansion with his best friend, but Clary had it worse, far worse. It seemed like every foster home she went to abused her...physically or mentally, and sometimes both.

When she was 13, Luke came to her rescue. He was a simple book store owner, but he was good friends with Jocelyn. Luke found Clary when she was being shipped out of her latest home and adopted her on the spot.

Clary lived with him ever since that day, and she loved him with all her heart. To her, Luke _was_ her father. He was her rock.

After she got married to Jace, Clary made sure to visit Luke weekly. The only reason she wasn't completely depressed was because of him, and for that, she was grateful.

As she pulled up near Luke's small house, she relished the memories that washed over her. This home was where she had some of her happiest moments, and she loved that.

Clary parked in the driveway and sobbed. She stumbled out of the car and rang the doorbell. After a couple minutes, the door opened, revealing the last person she ever expected to see.

Jonathan.

* * *

 **So? How was it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SUSPENSE!**

 **I hate having them fight and Jace being unfaithful...but I wanted to try something new.**

 **Don't hate. If you don't like it, just don't read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jace woke up, his head pounding with a headache. Shit. He hated hangovers. Jace shifted, and became aware that someone was stroking his arm. He fully expected Clary to be there, but it hit him like a train.

Clary. His wife. He cheated, with Kaelie, who was currently naked next to him.

Jace thought about the last 8 or so months. He really fucked everything up. He constantly degraded Clary, and he wanted the old Jace back, even though he shouldn't want that Jace. The old Jace had no commitments, he slept around, and he didn't give two shits.

Jace resorted to drinking his problems away, and when he was in the bar...one thing led to another and he woke up the following morning next to an old fling, Kaelie. They had drunk sex, and Jace...god.

He had sex with Kaelie once in a while, but he knew he should have been there for Clary. Jace felt disgusting, doing things with Kaelie while he had a fucking wife.

Clary was right. He ignored Clary because he was paranoid, and because he was worthless.

At one point he was convinced that Clary cheated on him. She said she had to go to an art exhibition more than once, and Jace felt like she wasn't telling the truth. He ended up following her, and discovered she was telling the truth. The shame of accusing her made him feel even more shitty.

He was pulled back into reality when he knew Clary wasn't coming back, and in her place was the high school slut. He hastily got up , panic surging through him.

"Jacey!" squeaked Kaelie. "What's wrong!" He ignored her, and saw the rings on the floor. Clary's rings. No, god no. He couldn't lose her, he _needed_ her.

But deep inside, Jace knew this was it; he really had lost the one thing that made him whole. No matter how bad the idea was, he wanted to see her and talk her against getting a divorce.

And Jace knew exactly where Clary was.

* * *

He found himself standing in front of Luke Garroway's doorstep, his hoodie covering his face so the paparazzi couldn't find him. Jace knew that Luke never liked him, but accepted him only because of Clary.

Clary opened the door. Bingo. He found her.

"Clary!" he said, relief in his voice. "I knew I'd find you here. I-" He was interrupted with a harsh shove.

"What the fuck do you want Jace?" snarled Clary. "I'm trying to figure everything out if I want a divorce, ok? If I do file for one...don't worry about the property...take it all." His heart sunk, and the gravity of the situation made terrified him.

"Divorce?" he whispered. "Please, baby, please, don't do this. You can't do this, you're my world..I can't live without you."

"Well Jace," she sneered. "If I was your _world,_ you would have treated me better. I thought you changed Jace. Apparently not. I need time to process this and to see if you're worth it."

Everything she said was like a punch to his gut. "What?" he said hoarsely. "Clary, please, PLEASE, we can do counseling, or something. _Anything."_

She gave him a cold look. "When I make a decision, I'll stop by." Clary slammed the door in his face, and Jace stumbled backwards.

The love of his life was very close to being done with him, and it was all his fault.

This time, he didn't know what he could do.

* * *

Clary slammed the door and took a deep breath, which was a poor attempt to calm herself down. Her mind went back to the events of yesterday, and she was still in shock at what happened.

 _Flashback to yesterday_

 _When Jonathan opened the door, Clary was so shocked she didn't register him hugging her. When she finally came to her senses, she shoved him away and rubbed at her face._

 _"Clary," begged her brother. "I-I was looking for you and I wanted to tell you that-"_

 _He never got the chance to finish, because Luke came to the door, and when he saw her condition, he looked worried. "Jonathan," he said in a dangerously calm voice. "I think it's time for you to go."_

 _Jon looked at her desperately, and her anger took over. She slapped him hard, and she felt good because she knew he deserved it. "Did you really think I would listen to a single word that you had to say after all this time? We might be the same blood, but I will never see you as family."_

 _He walked away wordlessly, and in those moments of anger, she forgot about Jace. And when she remembered, she started sobbing uncontrollably in Luke's arms. He took in inside, managed to calm her down, and gave her some coffee._

 _They discussed the situation and weighed the options. She knew what a divorce meant: it meant that she no longer wanted him...but in her heart, she wanted him more than anything._

 _But the Jace she loved and the current Jace were different, polar opposites even. The present Jace didn't care about her, and he seemed to be reverting into a man whore._

 _Her thoughts lingered on memories from the past: how their relationship started, how it grew into something truly beautiful._

 _It all came down to whether Clary wanted to ignore every wonderful moment she had with Jace and cut him out of her life...or give him another chance._

 _End of Flashback_

She was shook out of her thoughts by the smell of coffee. "Clary?" called Luke. "Coffee's ready. Black, just how you like it." She went into the kitchen glumly, and took a deep breath.

"I think I know what my decision is Luke. I can't just cut him out, because he's been there for a long, long time. I didn't get married to him just to divorce eventually. I did it because I saw a future with him. I'll do the counseling, and if I'm not satisfied, I'm out."

Luke smiled at his daughter. **(I'm not gonna say foster daughter, but y'all get it.)** "Clare, your life is in your hands, and my job is to give you advice. You're incredibly mature and intelligent, and even though I never liked Jace..and I hate him right now, you're right. I think you should go over to your house and talk to him."

She nodded, and hugged him lightly, before grabbing a mug of coffee. "The faster I do this, the quicker we can work on the marriage. Love you dad."

And she was out the door within seconds.

* * *

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The amount of support this fanfic has is overwhelming.**

 **14 reviews and only two chapter. Holy shit. Some people might say that it isn't a large number...but it sure as hell is to me.**

 **I'm soo happy people are actually reading this and enjoying it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary drove to her house with dread. She wanted to save her marriage, but at the same time, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. As Clary pulled into the driveway, she considered ditching the idea.

Everything her brain screamed at her, her heart countered. She eventually got enough courage to get out of the car and go to the door. She was immediately thrown off by the camera

Jace opened the door, and when he saw Clary, his eyes held hope and shock. "Clary?" he asked. "Come in. You came back...I-"

Clary went into the "Save it Jace." she responded curtly. "I came here to get my things and to propose a plan. I'll do marriage counseling with you, but if I'm not happy I'm leaving for good."

He visibly relaxed. "Thank you Clary, thank you so damn much. I swear I won't let you go, no matter what."

She smiled at him politely. "I'm doing this because you've always been a big part of my life. I didn't marry you just to divorce you. Now, the other reason I came here. I need to get my stuff...all of it."

He looked at her with realization in his eyes. "Clary...please...don't move out b-"

She shot him a hard look. "This isn't your decision to make. I need time away from you, and you need time away from me. We need to schedule an appointment, preferably as soon as possible."

Jace had a hard time listening to her. This Clary was formal, and uncomfortable with him. He hated that he hurt her and that he wasn't there for her. Jace was selfish, because he knew Clary could get a better man.

As much as he wanted to do counseling and repair their marriage, he secretly wanted to let her go so she could be happier.

But for now, he would try his best to repair their marriage.

* * *

Clary stayed for another hour or so. In that time, she managed to get all of her possessions in her car discreetly. If the public saw the pictures, they would probably assume she was donating some old things. She and Jace got an appointment tomorrow, but she felt reluctant.

Did she really want to stay with him? His past was bad, horrible even. Jace's parents died in a car crash when he was 10, and he was adopted by the Lightwoods. In the years following the adoption, Jace was a player.

He was horrible to Clary at first. But he never stopped pushing to get her attention. She gave in to him one day, and she didn't regret it.

Till last night.

The feeling of betrayal rushed through her all over again. How could he? He knew Clary had a horrible life, even worse than his in all fairness. He had a good life for ten years...and the first family he went to treated him like their own son.

She on the other hand had an abusive life for 13 years, and even after she was with Luke, the bullying st school never stopped.

Thoughts flooded her brain. Why should she stay with the very boy who bullied her in high school all of freshman year? Why should she stay with a cheating, neglectful man who was changing back into a player?

Did she even love him anymore? When Clary thought about it long and hard, she realized how she was in love with the _idea_ of love. Love used to seem so simple, yet beautiful back then.

Now, it was just complicated. It hurt. What did she ever do to deserve this?

Clary hoped that the counseling could help.

But a small voice in her head told her it wouldn't matter...because the Jace she loved was long gone.

* * *

Clary went to Luke's house, and told him everything. She told him how she felt, what she wanted, and how confused she was. He was an amazing father, and Luke told her to follow her heart.

She couldn't feel anything. She was in so much pain from the events of yesterday. When Clary had seen Jace that morning, she wanted to scream. If he wanted to fix their marriage, he was going to have to work hard for it.

Because nobody, and I mean NOBODY, fucks with Clarissa Fray and gets away with it.

At the moment, Clary was in her old room in Luke's house staring at the e-mail she received months ago. She never told Jace this, but someone in Paris had noticed her work and loved it.

Apparently, Clary's art was extraordinary, and a very prominent art society there, the FAS **(French Art Society, and I made it up lol)** was offering to teach her various styles of art.

She hadn't replied yet...but now, she wanted to more than anything. There was a number in the e-mail, which told her to check the time in France and then call from 8am to 9pm.

She decided to call them later...just in case she changed her mind about Jace. Which she knew was highly unlikely.

* * *

Jace stayed home the whole day, his thoughts on Clary. He couldn't believe he was getting this opportunity...but in hi heart, he knew she wasn't the same. the way she looked at him wasn't a look of love.

It was more of a trapped look. If she felt trapped in their marriage, Jace knew he would lose himself completely. Clary was the first girl he had opened up to, and the first girl he had truly loved.

But he ruined everything by cheating. He was an asshole, and he knew it.

Jace hoped that Clary would find it in her heart to love him, but if she didn't, he knew he could never move on. And if she moved on and found another man...he would lose himself.

He felt lost, stuck in one place. Something told him Clary wasn't going to stay in their marriage.

He hoped he was wrong.

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

 **A lot of people are asking me about Jonathan. I'm gonna incorporate him...I'm still figuring it out. What I want this story to focus on is how important it is to be independent.**

 **Clary has been with Jace for so long she doesn't have independence. I think it's important to know that this is probably still a Clace story...but unless Jace changes himself, Clace can't happen.**

 **Sorry for the hiatus! I was super super SUPER busy with school, and I'm finally on summer break! Hopefully I can write more frequently :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary stood in front of the marriage counseling office wringing her hands nervously. She fiddled with the hem of her sweater, then smoothed her hands down her skinny jeans. It was a nervous habit, one that irritated the hell out of everyone who knew her.

Jace sent her a text five minutes ago saying he was running a little late. Clary couldn't help but regret counseling. She knew the media would figure out something was wrong with their marriage.

They always knew. Yet another reason why Clary was thinking about leaving the marriage. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Jace rounding the corner. Usually, her heart would beat faster when she saw him.

But that hadn't happened for a while now.

"Clary!" exclaimed Jace. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I-"

"Jace, it's ok. Really. Let's just go inside." She smiled at him politely, and Jace hurriedly opened the door. They went inside, gave their names, and within ten or so minutes they were ushered into a room.

Jace sat in a chair next to Clary, and cleared his throat. "So, Clary...how's your art been lately?" She couldn't help rolling her eyes at him.

"Fine. Not like you had the chance to ask me eight months ago, am I right?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in irritation. "I'm trying, ok? If we want this to work-"

Clary turned to look at him, her emerald eyes cold. "Jace, let me make this clear. I don't want to be in this marriage if you can't accept the fact that I'm beyond angry and hurt. The sparks aren't there Jace, and I don't know how to ignite them again. I'm here because I can't forget we dated for four years and were married for 3."

Hurt flashed across Jace's eyes, but that didn't stop Clary from her rant. "I gave you everything. My heart, my secrets, my insecurities. All to have it thrown back in my face. If you think that counseling can help me love you again, it won't. I haven't been in love with you for almost a year Jace, and a couple of sessions with you and a counselor isn't going to help."

Just as Jace was about to respond, a man stumbled into the room, and made his way to where Clary and Jace were sitting. He shook their hands, and introduced himself as Dr. Starkweather, or Hodge.

Hodge sat at his desk, grabbed a notepad and pen, and smiled at Clary. "Mrs. Herondale, why don't you start off by telling me what you think the issue is in your marriage?"

Clary looked down at her hands. "As you may know, Jace is an actor. We've known each other since freshman year of high school, but we started dating junior year. After four years of dating, he proposed, and we got married. Classic high school sweetheart story, right?"

She bitterly chuckled, causing Jace to look down in shame. "After almost three years of marriage, he comes home not only drunk, but with another woman."

Clary looked at Hodge's sympathetic eyes, and smiled weakly. "After confronting him about it, he said he was cheating on me for five months. I've done nothing but be there for him Hodge. I would wait for him to come back from work after months, I called him, and face timed him. I did what I could to tell myself I loved him. But for the past eight months, I just don't think I can do this."

"Mr. Herondale, is this true?" questioned Hodge.

Jace glanced at Clary, sighed sadly, then once again lowered his face into his hands. "Yes." he said softly. "I cheated on her for five months. But I swear to you, I never wanted to hurt Clary. She may not believe it, but when I said my wedding vows, I meant every word. I love you Clare, and I want to fix this and change myself."

They spent the next forty five minutes talking about the history of their relationship. The more they talked about the beginning of the "dating years", the more Clary was more unsure of what to do next.

But once they exited the office, an idea struck her, and she stopped before her car, deep in thought. Jace, who was next to her, stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Jace," she started slowly. "What if...what if I made a deal with you? Not here, there's to many prying ears. Go back to the house, I'll meet you there." Clary didn't bother glancing back at him as she got into her car.

She knew that whatever she was going to suggest to Jace could either go really well with him, or it could go horribly wrong.

But it was worth a shot.

* * *

"How the _fuck_ did you think I would agree to that Clary!" roared Jace. When she told Jace her idea, he rejected it vehemently. They had been arguing for the past few hours, and Clary was getting tired.

She rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Jace, I'm tired of arguing with you. Those sessions with Hodge mean _nothing._ I want this divorce, and I don't give two shits about this marriage. It's DONE Jace, but because you refuse to get the divorce, my alternative is the idea. You'd better agree with me or...or..."

Clary glared at Jace's knowing smirk, and she saw red. "Smiling at me huh Jace? You cheat on me and this is what I get right? You clearly don't want me to have a good life, and I _hate_ you for that."

Jace leaned his head back, and sighed deeply. "I know what I did, and I don't know how to take it back. But I love you Clary, no matter what you think. I should've been there for you, and I regret everything I did. But this idea...I could l-lose you forever, and I can't risk that."

She weighed her options. she could either do marriage counseling...or her idea.

Clary's idea was beyond risky. She told Jace about the offer from France, and she wanted to go there for art. Well, mostly art. Clary told Jace she would also go and see if she truly wasn't in love with Jace.

Basically, find someone else while married to Jace. Somehow. There were so many holes in her plan, but she couldn't think of anything else.

Jace grabbed his mug of coffee and sipped it tentatively. "How about this: we can go to France together. We can both be there and...and you can do your art and when you have free time we'll go tour it and maybe repair this. Us."

Clary considered this, and it sounded like a good plan. Clary knew that deep down in her heart, she loved Jace desperately. They had many rough patches in their relationship, but they always overcame it.

But this time, Clary was tired. Tired of seeing the old Jace come back, tired of dealing with the bullshit. Sometimes, she just wanted to be alone, just her and her art.

Whatever Jace had proposed to her seemed like a good idea to him, but he didn't understand what it would do to her. Having to spend time with someone who had taken her heart and stomped all over it was torture.

She took a deep breath, and lowered her head into her hands. "Fine." she replied softly. "But there's going to be some rules."

And for the first time in a while, Jace flashed her a genuine smile, and it melted her heart.

Just a little.

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
